


A Fretful Night

by Xion_Praeten



Category: Godsfall, Godsfall Podcast D&D Campaign
Genre: D&D, D&D 5e, Dungeons & Dragons, Godsfall - Freeform, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xion_Praeten/pseuds/Xion_Praeten
Summary: This is the tale of the inner-workings of Xion Praeten's mind in Godsfall episode #053 as he must comfort his boyfriend Pera Rivers while simultaneously knowing that his boyfriend's fears are well-founded. Xion is the God of Force. His boyfriend Pera is the God of the Sun. Pera has lost his powers — and at this point it isn't known if this is a temporary setback or a permanent situation. This set of circumstances creates an existential conflict in the longstanding relationship between Xion and Pera. Even though both try to comfort each other through it, both must know of the threat that has arisen. If Pera is no longer a God, there is no way that Pera can continue to be with Xion: no matter how much Xion and Pera might love each other. The group of Godlings face deadly danger daily — and will likely face down an Old God soon. Without Divinity, Pera goes from being one of the groups' greatest assets to a major liability.





	

"Don't worry about it," I say to Pera as my hand passes through my boyfriend's black, silky locks of hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

We lay in bed together as usual, though uneasily tonight.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Pera pleads. "Is this _it_?"

We lay together, spoon on spoon, in a small bed in a musty flophouse in the Wesselian slaver town of Zodar. Torrvic and Oinkers snore loudly in the bed next to ours.

"No." I say with false confidence. "Everything is going to be fine. Dorro over-extended his powers; we've seen this before with the seeker stones. There is no reason to think that this is permanent."

"But," starts Pera.  "What if it _is_?"

[Just getting started . . . more to come . . .]


End file.
